


In Which Steve Draws Porn And Leaves It Around

by Allez_Argeiphontes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Steve Draws Porn OK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allez_Argeiphontes/pseuds/Allez_Argeiphontes
Summary: Little drabble inspired byYawpkatsi's beautiful Office/MCU art. Originally postedhere on tumblr. Set in at a non-specified time when all the Avengers are being happy nerds together in the tower and everything is A-OK.





	In Which Steve Draws Porn And Leaves It Around

Sam was happily minding his own business, just wanted some scrap paper from Steve’s office when he knocked over some precariously-stacked sketchbooks and BOOM, there’s beautifully illustrated and _highly imaginative_ porn strewn all over.

So Sam does what any normal person would do and sets down his coffee, picks up the first couple and huffs in amusement. _Huh, this is why he went all red and shut his sketchbook when I walked in on him the other day_ Sam flicks through the multitude of Really Very Good Porn until _what in the holy hell Steven?!_

Sam has to put the paper down for a second before he’s ready to face what is clearly a drawing of him. _Of him and Steve_. Of him quite clearly fucking Steve over the side of a table. Steve’s beautifully rendered face is shoved into the wood by Sam’s hand on the back of his neck, mouth open eyes closed in exactly the expression Sam has imagined Steve would make when he comes. _Holy fuck_. Sam gawps at the drawing before letting it fall to the desk. Because it’s not like he hasn’t imagined bending Steve over just about every surface in their safe house, but he had no idea that Steve was too. Sam takes a couple of deep breaths and picks up the drawing again. _If Steve drew this then he must’ve thought about it. And if he thought about it then maybe my weird frustrated crush isn’t entirely one-sided? Maybe I'm not imagining the looks and the unnecessary touches?_ And if there is even the slightest possibility of that, Sam has to know… Sam blows out his breath, squares his shoulders and decides to just fucking go for it. 

Sam finds Steve on the concrete floor of the garage, frowning at the front transmission of his bike. It’s spread out on some oily canvas and clearly still busted from their last mission. Tony could fix it up easily, but apparently Steve enjoys hitting things hard with a wrench. Unfortunately for Sam, this means that Steve has grease smears on his ridiculous forearms and his t-shirt _who let Steve wear a white t-shirt unsupervised?_ And on his sweaty neck _don’t think about his neck._ And he’s frowning in that dumb handsome way as if he can make the bike fix itself just by staring at it. Damnit.

It’s ok man, Sam tells himself _you don’t have to be smooth they didn’t have game in the forties. And it’s Steve and he clearly likes you because he flirts with you and drew you banging him on the kitchen fucking table. You are so screwed Wilson._

“Oh, hey Sam,” Steve says when he notices Sam in the doorway, “you don’t happen to have a working motorbike on you?” Gazes up at Sam with his stupid beautiful blue eyes, lopsided smile on his lips and Sam takes a minute to school his features into something other than sheer fucking panic. 

“No, I don’t,” Sam manages as he strides up to the makeshift workbench, “but I do have something much more interesting.” Sam thinks _FUCK IT_ one last time before taking out the Porn Drawing and holding it up against his chest. 

“Uhhh….uh,” Steve has his mouth open but he seems to have forgotten how to speak. Sam tries not to look too smug at the pretty blush that’s spread across Steve’s face. Fuck the man is gorgeous. “Oh uh, gosh, that’s, um,” Steve manages, blush spreading down to his collar. Sam makes a “go on” gesture and waits him out. 

“Ok.” Steve shakes his head like it will shake out the stupid, only succeeds in making his hair stick up at wilder angles. “Um, ok, so that’s just a silly drawing and I was, um, I was just copying this picture for anatomy practice and it got out of hand, is all. It’s uh, it doesn’t mean anything it’s not what it looks like…” Steve trails off, looks at Sam sheepishly, like he’s given up trying to think of an excuse. “Um, so yeah.” Sam would feel sorry for him, but he’s having too much fun and Steve hasn’t exactly denied drawing _beautifully detailed photorealistic porn_ of the two of them. But he’s not going to make Steve suffer - not when he’s grease-smeared and blushing and on his fucking knees _don’t think about him on his knees_ in front of Sam. So Sam tries to get the words out before he loses his nerve. 

“Steve, it’s cool don’t freak out.” Sam keeps his voice even because otherwise he’ll come in his pants right now with the way Steve is looking up at him. “Maybe it’s not what it looks like.” He looks pointedly at the drawing, eyebrows hitching involuntarily. “And that’s ok, we all get carried away and not I’m offended or anything. But if it is exactly what it looks like…” Poor Steve looks like he might spontaneously combust by now. “If it’s what it is looks like Steve… you only gotta ask baby.” Sam lets his eyes slide over Steve one last time before turning on his heel and walking back out of the garage. When he gets back up to the hall Sam sags against the wall, eyes screwed up and heart hammering. He leans against the wall trying not to freak out until Bucky and Clint come barreling down from the gym level and Sam goes off to panic in private because he’s a fool who just _propositioned Steve fucking Rogers_. Jeez, Sam.

It takes Steve a whole two days of blushing avoidance before he turns up at Sam’s door. He ducks his head, blushes a lot and asks very nicely if Sam would fuck him over a kitchen table, please. Good for Steve that Sam responds very well to such polite requests.


End file.
